Message in a Ramen Bowl
by memorykey3
Summary: Lavi and Allen are on a mission to investigate the phenomenon with the gate. They bump into a certain Lee Shengshun at a Ramen eating contest and are shocked by his huge appetite. However, that is not the only thing shocking about Japan! Slight AU. Characters may be OCC. Will be edited later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! I was brainstorming on what to do for my long tern story, but my brain went crazy and I came up with this. Hehe, woops.**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I could ever own Allen and Hei's huge appetites so, as you can see, I don't own D. Gray Man or Darker than BLACK.**

* * *

Lavi couldn't believe his eye.

Allen was in a ramen eating competition… and was tied?

The man Allen was competing against had black hair and blue eyes. He wore a button up shirt with a top and bottom button undone, practically screaming fan service, and light blue jeans. He wasn't an innocence accommodator; however, there was an other-than-human vibe emanating from him. Lavi couldn't exactly place where he had felt that aura before. He filed it away in his brain for future reference.

The buzzer rang, signaling the end of the competition. Bystanders' mouths hung ajar as the store owners counted the bowls of ramen eaten. The people that had tried to compete, but were no match for the two gluttons, stared at the towering stack of bowls.

The two leading competitors looked at each other in shock; obviously they had never come across someone that could eat as much as him. The owners consulted each other and walked behind the young men.

"It seems we have a tie. The win for this competition goes to both Mr. Lee Shengshun and Mr. Allen Walker with 43 ramen bowls each. However due to the circumstances, we will have to split the prize money between the two of them."

Allen speaks up, in his innocent manner, "Ah, that isn't necessary. Mr. Shengshun can have the prize money. I only came for the meal."

Lee looks at Allen and says quickly, "Oh no, it's ok. I don't need the money anyways. I just love the food here."

Allen looks at Lee and smiles charmingly. Lee reciprocates.

"Well it seems we have more than one thing in common. I don't need the money, I insist. You take it."

"Honestly, I really don't need it. You have your friend to take care of. You should take the money."

Lavi interrupts, nearly choking on the tangible kindness in the air, "Might I suggest you both give it to some place that's in need or something? Or neither of you take it."

Both men cease their little fight and look at Lavi. Lavi smiles nervously, like a trapped animal.

Lee speaks first, "You know what, Sir? You are right. I don't need the money and neither does Mr. Walker, so how about we just don't take it."

Allen focused his attention back to the kind man and smiled.

"That seems like a good enough agreement for me," He turns to the owner of the café, "Mr. Shengshun and I have agreed that neither of us want the money. How about you give it to the guy in second place? He probably needs it more than us."

The young owner, most likely the daughter of the restaurant's owner, blushes and turns to back to the table.

Timcanpy pops out of nowhere and nudges Allen on the cheek. Allen laughs and faces Lee.

"Well, Mr. Shengshun, it was nice meeting you, but it seems we have to go." Allen says, bowing to the older man.

Lee scratches his neck and bids farewell. Lavi pulls a near-unwilling faux albino out of the restaurant.

"Well that was odd. It isn't every day you meet someone with the same appetite as you, Moyashi."

"I know, right?" Allen's eyebrow twitches, "And don't call me Moyashi! My name is Allen. It really isn't that hard to say!"

Lavi tuned Allen out as he went on his tirade about his name. Allen was easier to say, but calling him Moyashi was so much more fun! Lavi focused on what he had been briefed about this odd area of Japan. Most of Japan was quarantined due to the overpopulation of Akuma. Somehow, a piece had been duplicated, Akuma population only in the dozens. It wasn't even located in the same part of the world anymore; not that its residents cared. It seemed the people here suffered from a phenomenon called Heaven's and Hell's Gates; one located in Africa and the other in Japan. There was definitely something off about this and the Black Order was determined to find out.

(Page Break)

Hei's POV

The two he had encountered from the restaurant were definitely different from everybody he had encounter during his life as a contractor—and that was saying something. He found it curious that they wore variations of the same uniform. He reported his findings to Huang and was told that his new mission was to shadow the two. After an hour of finding nothing off about the pair, watching an encounter an a back ally freed Hei of all suspicions that they were completely human.

Allen peered over the crowd of people in front of him. His left eye narrowed and turned black, a monocle like shape over shadowing his eye. A man in the focus of Allen's eye seemed to glower at the boy and disappeared in to a side street. Allen covered his eye and tugged Lavi along, leading him into the same ally. Hei rushes over, catching snippets of the conversation. The man from the street smiles mischievously.

"Hello, exorcists…" The man hisses at the two boys.

Allen looks sick, "Greetings, Akuma."

Hei's brain nearly stops functions... Exorcists? Demons? What were these three on?

However, Hei stops his musings when he hears the sound of grinding gears. Standing in the place the man was, was a monster. It looked like a humanoid with a clown face.

Lavi and Allen say simultaneously, "Innocence Activate."

Lavi pulls out a hammer and it grow to the size of a small child. Allen becomes encased in a white cloak and a silver mask, making him seem inhuman.

_Is that how I appear to others when I wear the mask?_

Recognition flashes across the Akuma's grotesque features.

"I did not expect to see the Crowned Clown here. Master Noah will be pleased." The monster says with childlike glee.

"I wouldn't count on getting out of here alive." Lavi quips, leading Allen in attacking the beast.

The two make quick work of the monster and deactivate what they call innocence. I walk away quickly from the scene. Those two definitely weren't contractors; there was no glow from the synchrotron radiation that covered contractors when they used their abilities. Hei heard what they had been called by the Akuma. He didn't believe that they were monks that travelled to vanquish evil spirits. He had to gather information on Allen's assumed name, the "Crowned Clown." It seemed to carry the same type of message the name "Black Reaper" gave about. Hei wasn't sure what this was entirely about, but he knew he had to find out.

* * *

**If people want more of this fic, I'll try. However, right now it takes a back seat to the big fanfic I'm tinkering on. Therefore, the updates will not be as often. I'll try to update this every two weeks. Have a good day! **

**-MemoryKey**


	2. Author's note

**This is not an update.**

Please please please don't kill me. I had the chapter typed, I swear. My laptop decided that this Friday was the absolute best day to die on me. Luckily, my dad works in computer forensics, so it will be up and running soon. However, until it is up and running again, the next chapter will be postponed until a later date. If I'm lucky, it will be working by tomorrow. I'm so sorry for the delay. I swear there will be two chapters posted by the end of the week (one for last week and one for this week).

One more thing I'm going to bring up is that on the week of August 2nd, I will be attending a huge festival/Camporee for Pathfinders (a coed youth group from all over the world) so unfortunately, there will be no chapter that week. The week after I start school (junior year, baby!) and should be developing a daily schedule. That means regular updates every week before 10 pm. When I started writing this fanfic, I would always finish writing a chapter in a day's time. This also means longer updates.

So while things have been hectic, they should smooth out soon. Thank you for all of you support! Have a good day!

-MemoryKey

**P.S. This will be taken down once I create the next chapter. The last paragraph will be added to the next Author's Note.**


End file.
